Before it Was Over
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: If you could go back in time - just for a day - what moment in time would you pick?
1. Prologue

**_Before it Was Over_**

* * *

><p>If you could pick a time in your life to go back to, what would it be? When you were young? When you were strong? When you had all your friends? Your lover? Your family? Or maybe you have a more specific moment in mind, hm? The day one of your important people came home? Or maybe the day you met your love? How about the day your child was born?<p>

Now, think about that time - that moment - picture it as if you were there right now instead of imagining it as it was years ago or even yesterday. It is _pertinent _you picture yourself there _right now_. Think of how the sun or wind feels on your skin, of how your clothes rustle as you breath in and out (_in_ and_ out_), the touch of your love's bare skin on yours, of the chirping birds or the laughter of your friends or the sound of your mother puttering around in the next room as she makes breakfast for you; picture the malachite of the grass, the azure of the sky, the vivacious glimmer in your love's eye, the pearly white teeth of your friends smiles and smirks, the smell of your lover's cologne, the taste of your mother's cooking in your mouth...

Are you there? Can you feel yourself in that moment - that time?

Yes?

Good, good, good, oh good...Now, what if I told you I could put you back in that time, that moment? What would you say?

That I'm crazy? Ah ha! Ha, aha, ha, ha. Yes, I suppose you would say that. Give me you hand, my fellow (m'lady).

Why? Because if you give me your hand, I can take you back. I can give you that time, that moment back. Now, now, don't make that face! It's true! For a day, I can give it back to you. You can go back to before it was over and live it with new eyes. With new _appreciation._

I swear! I swear this is the truth, now trust me good fellow (lady) and give me your hand.

The price? No price! I am a humble soul and only want to use my gift to see others happy. Now please, just give me your _hand._

Ah thank you...

Now, close your eyes and breath in; there you go.

Before it was over, you were there, they were there, everyone was hale and everyone was well and you were innocent of what was to come...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this introduction? Curious for what's t come? All in all, this should end up being 11-15 chapters depending on how I decide to break this up with the characters.<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading and pretty please review!**

**P.S. vote on the poll on my page if you have time :)**

**If you liked this fic, you may also like:**

_**Odd One Out - **_**"Sometimes, it sucked being the only guy. Other times though, it really wasn't so bad."**

**or**

_**A Step Back - **_**"Naruto takes Sasuke and Sakura to a training field he found. There, they run into some unexpected people and Sasuke is left wondering just how well he knows his sensei." **


	2. Friendship

**_Friends_**

***Please vote on the poll on my page!***

* * *

><p>It was fuzzy; blurs of greens, browns and an overhanging shade of blue. Blinking his eyes several times, Kakashi managed to clear his vision just in time for a familiar face to fill his vision.<p>

"Earth to Kakashi! Earth to Kakashi!" The voice belonging to said face shouted.

Instinctively, Kakashi shoved them back. They stumbled and gave him the second he needed to see that his hands were not his own - well, they weren't the one's he'd grown _used _to, anyway.

Frowning behind his mask, he barely registered the resurgence of the face before as its' body pushed Kakashi's hands away so he could get a good look at their scowling countenance. "What was that for!?" They - Obito - demanded.

"I-"

Before he could do much more than begin a feeble counterattack, another much too familiar voice broke in. "You're in his face, Obito. What do you expect to happen. You _know_ sensei said to not to do that if he spaced out."

"I wasn't zoned out!"

"He wasn't zoned out!"

The two boys shouted with sulky adamance.

The girl, Rin, simply raised an eyebrow at them and crossed her arms. "Oookay..." she drawled, stretching out the 'o' to show her disbelief. Putting on a smile next, incident behind her, the girl got in close and asked. "So, what do you think about getting some lunch, 'kashi?"

"All of us?" He inquired.

Obito grinned. "Yeah! Let's all go!" He cheered as he began to babble about all his favorite hole-in-the-walls.

Rin sent their teammate a sliver of a frown to show her disapproval at how things had not worked in her favor before she rolled back her shoulders and straightened herself to her full height. She offered him a hand with friendly fingers and Kakashi gladly took it. Righting himself, he kept a hold on Rin's fingers and covered Obito's mouth with his free hand.

"Shut up for a sec, why don't you?" He chided.

Obito scrunched his brow at Kakashi and when he realized he was holding Rin's hand, the Uchiha began to glare. Rolling his eyes, Kakashi teased, "Would you like to hold my other hand, Obito?"

The other blanched and declared, "I'm picking where we eat because you're being weird!"

"It better have salads, Obito!" Rin declared.

"Alright! Sheesh!"

Lips quirking into a soft smile behind his mask, Kakashi let himself take pleasure in their simple presences and listened to them chatter on their way to this restaurant Obito liked.

The rest of the day passed by like a dream; he was only reminded of its' reality when he brushed arms with Obito or smelled Rin's shampoo or felt the nip of the wind. As strange as it was to know what was happening was real, it was also like a wish fulfilled for Kakashi. He'd _missed _his friends. To be with them right now was perfect. It was almost like he was getting a second chance.

He knew his teammates felt he was being a little strange right now, but Kakashi didn't mind enough to correct himself. This was a once in a lifetime chance he had here, he wasn't going to get to see them both whole and happy again for a great many years to come once he returned to his current reality. So when the day came to a close and he offered to walk Rin back to her place, he didn't mind that the girl told him:

"You should be like this everyday."

Kakashi swallowed thick and said, "I know I'm an ass sometimes, but it doesn't mean I don't care."

A smile eclipsing her face, she brought him close for a hug and whispered, "Oh Kakashi...I know you care. Minato-sensei's always telling us you do."

"I'm sorry, I won't always be nice," Kakashi apologized as he returned her embrace.

Stepping back, the girl's eyes were soft. "That's alright, 'kashi, we still love you!" She spun around then and took the steps up to her family's apartment two at a time leaving Kakashi alone on the streets of the Hidden Leaf.

Turning his stare to the setting sun, he felt time begin to fade away and another - _different - _time take its' place. Blinking his eye, Kakashi took in the dark streets of his village and looked around for the stranger who'd talked to him just that morning.

They were nowhere in sight.

Kakashi knew he should see about finding them, but he was tired after such a great day. What that stranger had given him...Kakashi grinned. Today with Rin and Obito...it'd been _perfect. _It was the kind of day he always regretted not spending with them when they'd been alive.

Heart lighter than it had been this morning, Kakashi began the stroll back to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first of many, what did you think of Kakashi's day? Do you agree this is what he'd want? Or do you disagree? Who do you think will be next?<strong>

**Thanks to reader, animesarecool, for your review! I appreciate it :)_  
><em>**

**Thank you everyone for reading and pretty please review!**

**P.S. Please vote on the poll I have on my page if you have the time!**


	3. Love

**_Love_**

***Please vote on the poll on my page!***

* * *

><p>The world came to life slowly, first it became hues of white and green and black, then it began to sharpen out. At first, Kurenai thought the mess of dark hair beside her was just her daughter; but <em>then-<em>

"Asuma!"

The body shifted and the head turned to show her lover's tired face. "Wh's up?" He mumbled.

Feeling tears prick at her eyes, Kurenai forced a laugh and straddled her child's father. "I just wanted to kiss you," she admitted as she leaned down and placed a slow, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I feel like I never get enough time to," she whispered as she moved down to lay her head on his chest. Asuma's heartbeat was strong and steady and _alive_.

Kurenai could have begun to weep with the way her joy was overwhelming her, what that stranger had promised - it was _real_! She was going to get one more day with her lover...

His arm came around her middle and squeezed her close. "You okay, Kurenai?" Asuma asked. "You're being a bit, uh, _weird._"

Smiling, Kurenai buried her face in Asuma's shirt and took a deep breath to inhale his scent; sweat, cologne and some cheap room freshener. How she'd missed these moments, the ones where they were just together with nothing but each other. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she grinned down at his confused face.

"Let's go for a walk in the park today," Kurenai told him.

Blinking, he repeated, "The...park?"

"Yes! Now get up lazy bones!" And with a laugh, she sprung out of bed and strutted to where her clothes were on Asuma's dresser. Twisting around, Kurenai winked at her lover. "If you go to the park, afterwards we can do something a little more..._exciting._"

Asuma didn't need much more encouragement and again, Kurenai was reminded of how much she'd _missed _him.

Thirty minutes later, they're walking arm in arm through one of the village's parks. The grass a soft green, the trees full of fresh leaf buds and some birds squabbling in the distance. Looking up at her lover, she said, "I love you."

He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he flushed a beet red and stuttered, "I-I love you too, Kurenai!"

Smirking, the woman rested her head on his shoulder and remarked, "I felt like I should say it. That way you'd know _know, _you know?"

His fingers stroked her hand kindly. "I do know," Asuma whispered.

Comforted by this, Kurenai lead them away from the beaten path and giggled when her lover began to ask what they were doing before he realized what she had in mind and joined her in her laughter.

It was by the sweetest sex she ever had - and the most bitter. This would be the last time she was ever with Asuma until she joined him on the other side.

(But why would he want to do anything with her then? Surely she'll be all old and wrinkly and he'll be as he's right _now; _handsome. Powerful.)

In the light of the setting sun, Kurenai began to cry. She'd be leaving for her time, soon.

"Hey, what're you crying for?" Asuma questioned, a panicked look coming to his eyes.

Chuckling through her tears, she touched her belly where she could feel the faintest movements of life. Mirai was right here with them. "It's probably just the hormones," she admitted and she got to see his eyes go huge for second time in her life and watch his mouth open in surprise when it all began to blur and re-shape into her more familiar time.

"Mom?" A voice called.

Blinking, she turned to see her daughter hovering over her. "What Mirai?" She inquired.

"What are you doing on the front lawn?" Her daughter asked her.

Giving the young woman a wistful smile, she traced daughter's face and thought of Asuma. "Just thinking, sweetheart," she answered. "Now, help me up. I'm not getting younger, you know!"

After doing so, Kurenia let Mirai help her toward home; however, she couldn't help the curious glance she sent back toward the street.

Where was that stranger?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Do you like Kurenai's wish? No? Yes? Why?<strong>

**So, I think I'm going to do my favorite prize thing again. If I have _ten _reviews by chapter _five _I'll give a prize one-shot to the _eleventh _reviewer! How's that sound to you guys?  
><strong>

**To reviewer, Dulemina, thanks so much! I appreciated it a ton :) **

**Thank you everyone for reading and please _review_!**

**P.S. please go vote on my poll!**


	4. Strength

**_Strength_**

***Please vote on the poll on my page!***

* * *

><p>Gai oriented to the world little by little. First, the colors sharpened into shapes, then into objects and finally, they all worked together to make a fully formed scene for his eyes to take in and enjoy. It was Gai's village. He'd always loved it during the summer; it was always so full of <em>youth <em>and _vigor _then - more than usual, anyway.

"Hey, are you giving up?" An all too familiar voice demanded.

Turning his head, Gai saw Kakashi poised in the middle of a push up. Feeling his own limbs, Gai felt the strain all over his body; from fingers to _toes. _His toes! He could feel his toes for the first time in years! Oh what a happy day - he barely smothered the impulse to smile before realization pulled him away from the present. That stranger! He'd done this! He'd given Gai one more day with one of the few things he truly missed - his youth and strength!_  
><em>

Shoulders shaking with joyous laughter, Gai flopped himself over and declared; "No my rival! I've thought of something much better than what we are doing now!"

Cocking his head, the unaware Kakashi asked wearily, "What's that?"

"Let us race around the village a thousand times! No! No! A thousand and _one _times!" He shouted as he bounced up on his working feet.

Raising and eyebrow, his fellow jonin said flatly, "That will take us all day."

"Are you afraid you'll fail, my rival?"

Kakashi's lone eyebrow twitched. "Of course not," he scoffed. "I just wanted to make sure _you _knew what you were getting yourself into, is all.."

"Oh I know," Gai grinned before he took off running.

Kakashi sputtered something like a curse behind him and hurried to catch up as Gai lost himself in the sense of freedom and adrenaline that was pumping through his body as he ran at the fastest speeds he's ever known.

Being the type of guy he was, he'd say he was going as faster than the wind itself.

If he were to say this out loud, his rival would certainly disagree with him. Not that Gai really minded, he'd laugh it off and know that the far too logical and man who raced him knew little about the finesse of wind speeds and the speeds of the human body.

They ran all day. They ran and ran and ran until Gai's throat was raw and his lugs burning for exertion. Neither dared to stop, though, they were both too stubborn and some of their fellow jonin and a couple chunin were watching from all points of the village - waiting to see who fell on their faces first.

Would it be Gai? Or would it be Kakashi?

Gai got the sense they were betting on him; not that he blamed them or anything. Even in this body - one that was probably in its epitome condition, Gai felt out of practice. Haggard.

Breathing hard and face numb as the sky began to bleed to pinks and oranges, he was sure he was going to fall when he heard Kakashi lose his footing. Closing his eyes, he grinned a tired and victorious smile and never saw the world fade away and back to the one he'd come from.

When he opened his eyes, he was on his home's porch.

Looking around, he wondered where that stranger had gone. He wanted to thank him for giving back his mobility - even if it was only for a day. Gai had missed being so strong, so youthful. It'd been nice to experience it again.

Opening his mouth, he readied to call out, but little more than a hoarse sound came out of his overworked throat. Touching it, the ex-ninja smiled. Maybe a little of that exhaustion had followed him back home? That was..._nice _actually.

Turning the wheels of his chair, Gai headed inside. It was late, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Have anything to say? How do you feel about Gai's chapter? Does it make sense to you all?<strong>

**Also! Remember if I have _ten _reviews by chapter _five _I'll give a prize one-shot to the _eleventh _reviewer! How's that sound to you guys?  
><strong>

**To reviewer, Dulemina, Summer Leigh Wind, Emi-Kun17 and Karkatsbabe; thanks so much! You guys rock.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and please _review_!**

**P.S. please go vote on my poll!**


	5. Harmony

_**Harmony**_

* * *

><p>Rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands, Iruka hoped to clear away the distorted world and replace it with one that was all in its' right proportions. But as he did so, he was shocked to realize something. His hands, they felt...<em>different.<em>More calloused. Like when he'd been a-

"Iruka-sensei?" A fretful voice called.

Letting his hands fall away, he blinked several times at the sight of a classroom full of children he hadn't seen in years. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" It was Sakura asking him the question, her wide forehead creased with well-intentioned worries.

"It..._worked,_" he found himself murmuring to himself as he let his eyes move from face to face, beside Sakura was Ino and beside her was Chouji, Shikamaru, behind them came Kiba, Shino and Hinata; but where was-

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

The children began to whisper amongst themselves and it was during this failed quest to be secretive that Chouji raised a plump hand.

"Yes Chouji?"

Round face set in a deep frown, the boy said, "You sent them into the hall for fighting, remember?"

"Ah..yes," Iruka laughed nervously. "Why don't you tell them they can come back in now if they'll behave?"

Chouji gave a shrug and got up to follow his directions.

Looking at all the young and eager faces, Iruka felt himself soften. He'd missed this. The kids; these brats in particular. This time had been one of his favorites...when these kids had been growing up, the world had been in all but harmony. It had been a nice time in Iruka's life too, he'd been quite happy teaching (even if it was difficult sometimes) and he'd young enough to enjoy being alive; yet old enough to appreciate what he had.

A moment later, one blur of yellow and orange came running into the classroom with two others following at a more sedate pace. Feeling a smile pull at his lips, he decided not to stop it from blooming when he asked, "Are you two going to behave?"

"I will if he will!" Naruto declared without delay.

Sasuke, face morphing into what could only be described as a pout, mumbled, "Hn."

Still wearing a grin, Iruka brought his hands together and told his class, "You know what? I'm tired of theory for today! Why don't we go practice our shuriken and kunai throwing in the training field outside?"

The room erupted with cheers. Smiling at his students as they hurried out of their seats and for the door, Iruka was grateful that he bumped into that odd stranger. This was - it was - this time had been _perfect._

Spending the afternoon in the training fields had definitely been a good idea, Iruka would reflect later. The kids got to run around, practice their aim and it gave Iruka the chance to do something he hadn't done the first time - he focused on Naruto. He helped the little boy with his aim so when he challenged Sasuke a couple hours into practicing into a throwing contest he actually did a pretty good job.

They'd come out tied, anyway.

Naruto had been so buoyed by this development he had hugged Iruka at the end of the day of when classes were over. Waving goodbye to all his students, Iruka spent the next hour or so picking up stray kunai and shuriken before leaving to take a walk.

Strolling the quiet streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, he grinned at people who said hello and waved back at women and men alike who smiled at him. It'd been a long time since people recognized him by appearance alone. He hadn't stopped teaching in his time too long ago, but already people weren't say hello as much as they used to; it was as if his status had moved down in the village. Like being retired made you worthless.

It was a bitter sort of thought and Iruka wasn't interested in being so today - not at this moment. Instead of letting himself be bogged down with dark thoughts, he found a high roof and sat down on it to watch the blue sky slowly fade to sunset. When had he last done this? He wondered. When had Iruka just taken an afternoon and let it slip between his fingers in favor of watching the ever-changing world?

A long time, he knew.

And with that conclusion in mind, he swore to himself he'd do this again back home as the world began to disintegrate and reshaped itself with a nighttime version of his own. Standing up in the early evening of his time, Iruka smiled.

He wouldn't mind finding that stranger to ask him how he could take a person back to their favorite time in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you feel about Iruka's chapter? Did you enjoy it? Not enjoy it? Who do you think is up next?<strong>

**To my reviewers, Karkatsbabe, Dulemina and Sonea Storm Shadow; thanks so much you guys!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! The _eleventh _reviewer gets a prize one-shot after all!**

**P.S. vote on my poll if you have a sec!**


	6. Ownership

_**Ownership**_

* * *

><p>"And these are your keys..."<p>

Blinking rapidly, Tenten knew instantly where she was. This was the day she got her shop. "Great...thanks a ton," she muttered as she took the keys from the balding man who owned her shop's building.

Giving smile, the man waved her gratitude off. "Ah no need to thank me! You're the one making me money!" And he laughed at that like it was the funniest thing he'd ever said. Avoiding the want to crinkle her nose for a second time in her life, Tenten attempted to regain her bearings as she turned to the dusty shop surrounding her. In her mind's eye, she pictured her shop as it was in her time. Filled to the brim with weapons - all polished and ready for purchase.

Her time might be peaceful, but it didn't mean she let her pride and joys rust beneath the ever present dust in her shop.

"If you need anything-"

Not even looking at her landlord, Tenten waved a hand. "Nope. You can go now."

"Pushy witch.." he grumbled beneath his breath.

Ears perking at that, Tenten tried to remember if she'd been so curt the first time. Probably not. She hadn't really known this loser then, though. Reaching for throwing star, she threw it in the path way of his foot and snapped, "I heard that! If I were you, I'd watch how you talk about people!"

Several shades paler beneath his tan, the bald man gave a jerky nod before all but running from the shop. Snickering to herself, Tenten turned around her shop and breathed in deep. Oh how nice the potential had felt-

"Uck!" She hacked as she breathed in dust. _This _was why she got it so cheap, she remembered now. It had been in a pretty bad location and unused for almost a year and a half. Looking around at the dull surfaces she remarked with true dismay, "I have to clean this place for a _second _time!?"

She almost wanted to curse that weird stranger. Surely he could have put her a day ahead of now _after _she'd cleaned her shop!

Now several hours later and twenty minutes into scrubbing a stubborn spot on the wall, Tenten was about ready just to punch it and fix it _that _way when a knock came from the front. Turning her head, she was almost surprised to see her old sensei standing there.

"Gai!" She yelped as she hurried to her feet.

Grinning, the man gave a chortle and wheeled into the shop. "I thought I'd see what this new shop of yours would be like. I see you picked a hip location!"

"Right," Tenten snorted as she dropped the rag in a bucket and took off the apron she'd been wearing to keep her front clean. "What's brought you by?" She asked him.

Looking to his wrist, he told her "Seeing as it's about lunchtime and Lee is busy, I thought I'd come see my other wonderful student and see if _she _would like to get some lunch with me."

"You know what? That actually sounds great," Tenten smiled in relief. "Just let me-" and she rushed around righting and sorting things to the best of her ability as she came back to her old teacher's side. "I'm ready now."

"So quick," he said in a wistful tone. "Ah how youthful you are even now."

"Gai..."

He laughed and waved them out of her shop. "Let's get going, hm?"

Together, man and young woman strolled down the street to a sushi shop where they both ordered Tuna rolls and laughed at their similarity together before chatting idly about what Tenten had in mind for her store.

After they finished, she asked, "I was going to visit Neji this afternoon seeing as it is his birthday, did you want to - I don't know -"

"I'd like to come very much," her old sensei broke in, looking a tad touched by her offer.

Smiling Tenten nodded and this time, they walked in silence to where their old teammate and student was buried. Bending down to touch the headstone of her teammate, she remarked to Gai, "I know it's been years, but sometimes I think I miss him more for it."

"One never does forget a friend," her teacher murmured.

Nodding her agreement, she looked up at Gai and thought of their future. With time, they'd grown more distant and she sort of regretted it now. She'd let him and Lee go in favor of her shop and that wasn't okay with her anymore. Maybe...maybe she could change the future?

"Hey Gai, you know it'd be nice to have lunch again next week - maybe we could even make it into a weekly thing. I don't think I see you enough!"

His smile was the blinding one she remembered from the days when she was just a kid. "That sounds most excellent Tenten!" He shouted.

Laughing, she didn't feel so dismayed at the thought of going back to her shop with her old teacher by her side. They took a long and meandering path back to her new store and Tenten and Gai talked about a lot of things - life, ninjas, woman and men, weapons and about Neji and Lee, about her future and his. She'd never realized it, but Gai was a lot more grownup than she'd ever given him credit for as a kid.

And when the sun began to set around them and Gai's face became little more than a silhouette, she didn't mind telling him, "I had a lot of fun with you today, Gai!"

She could almost hear him begin to say something back to her as the world around her dropped out from beneath her feet to be replaced with the more familiar one of her time. She was in her shop. Face down on the counter of her cash wrap.

Pushing herself up, Tenten looked for that stranger wanting to ask if what she'd done could have changed the past; but he was gone. Annoyed, but mostly hopeful, Tenten decided to close up shop early and see if she couldn't catch Gai at his place before it was too late in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>And this was Tenten. Did you enjoy that? Any guess who's next?<strong>

**To my reviewers, Northwind123, Karkatsbabe, and Dulemina; you guys are the best! Thanks so much :)**

**Thank you all very much for reading and please review!**

**P.S. Vote on my poll on my page if you have the time too!**


	7. Regeneration

_**Regeneration**_

* * *

><p>What solidified the world around Lee was the warm, hefty bundle moving in his hands. Eyes floating down, he found himself staring into the face of his infant son. A hand settled on his shoulder, causing the still quite young man to jump. He looked back to see the sad, lined face of the medic who'd told him of his wife's death nine years ago.<p>

"I'm sorry," the aged man sighed. "It happened so...quick. She started bleeding, then she seized and-"

"I get it," Lee replied around the lump in his throat. He still didn't like to think too hard on Kokoro; how she'd died before she got to me their (_her_) son. Lifting the little bundle up into the light of day filtering through one of the hospital's grunge-lined windows, Lee could see the son he knew. The boy who was so much his likeness that people called him junior more often than not.

While Lee saw his own face in his son, he could also see the hints of Kokoro; the way the shell of his ears curled, the faint mis-match in the height of his lips that would promise a lop-sided beam once he figured out how to preform such an action and most of all, Lee saw his wife in the short fingers that flailed out from the confines of his hospital blanket.

He put one of his own finger beneath his son's and stared at how little they were. _Fragile. _Just like life...

Tears gathered in his eyes. Lee laughed them away and brought his son close so he could hear the beat-beating of his heart as he looked back at the medic who hovered with a forlorn expression only a half-foot away.

"I know you tried you best," he told the aged man. "But...but I guess it was Kokoro's time to go. She was a late winter flower; one destined to bloom and die much earlier than the rest."

The man sighed. "That she was," he agreed. Looking to the baby resting against his collarbone, he inquired, almost hesitantly, "What will you name your son?"

Gazing down lovingly on the dark head, Lee did not need even a second to think. "Gai - after my sensei. Kokoro and I both agreed it was a strong name and it would do a son well to have such a powerful name."

The Medic dipped his head. "I'll leave you for a bit to get to know your son. In a little while I'll send a nurse in to watch him so you can pay your wife your respects."

"Thank you medic-san," Lee murmured as he turned back to the window and looked down on the newly born face of his only son. Tracing Gai's nose, lips, eyes, and chin; he bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the pink forehead. "I love you Gai," he whispered.

He spent the half-hour staring at his son and rocking him as he sang the lullabies Kokoro had sung to Gai while he was still in her belly. The baby seemed soothed by this as he never once fussed. Then again, Gai had proved of the past nine years he was a rather simple child. One happy with what he was given and unbothered by what he lacked.

Soon, a nurse stepped in. She was darker skinned woman and her indigo eyes held a deep sympathy. "If you like, I can watch Gai;" she offered.

Kissing his son once more, Lee passed over the infant with the barest smile. "Thank you," he whispered as he brushed past. Walking into Kokoro's room down the hall, he took up the empty seat beside her pale body and grasped her stubby fingers.

She hadn't been a ninja. But she was one of the strongest people Lee had ever met. Her father had died when she was barely a toddler - in the same war that stole Naruto's parents from him. And her mother had raised her single handedly on the meager living she made as a part-time florist. Kokoro had grown up wanting much, but she'd had an inner resolve that kept her from ever feeling life was hopeless.

She'd known with a great conviction from the time she was a tiny girl that she would do something good with her life. And that, that was how Lee had met her. His wife had been a receptionist at the hospital here and they'd gotten to know each other over the course of several months, when Gai had been here after the war healing from the injuries he'd sustained.

Kokoro had been the one to propose. She had been the one who knew Lee was the man for her. Lee had loved her then - even before she proposed, but never had he thought he would find a woman who would love him with the same intensity back. But, Kokoro _had_. She had loved him so much that she had agreed to carry his child and had even died so their son could see the world.

Leaning over her lifeless body, he warmed her cool forehead with a final kiss. "I love you," Lee told his wife. "You'd be so happy with Gai. He's the embodiment of youth; everything about him speaks optimism and vigor; Kokoro...you'd _love _him. He's so perfect."

And with nothing else to say, Lee began to weep.

A nurse cam in a short while later and ushered him out with a box of tissues and several kind squeezes to his arm. "I'm so sorry," she told him over and over. "_So _sorry."

"I know," he sniffed. "I know." Looking at her, he asked, "Can I see my son now?"

She had agreed immediately and the nurse he'd left his son with appeared carrying Gai against her. The indigo-eyed woman handed him the baby and Lee sat down and cradled his son. Later, a male nurse brought him a bottle and several diapers and showed him how to feed and diaper his son (Lee knew how, but he played pretend - for their sake). After they finished, they let him sit with his son for the rest of the day periodically bringing his son bottles and more than once Lee a cup of coffee and a donut he always refused to take.

As the sun began to set somewhere outside the hospital, Lee put one last kiss to his son's brow. "When I get home, I'm going to tell you about your mother."

The world fell apart, piece by piece and then was replaced at a dizzying speed with the one Lee had become familiar with. Blinking his eyes, he saw his son staring at him from across their dining table.

Yelping, he sat up and demanded, "What are you doing Gai?"

"You fell asleep, daddy," The nine year old reminded him.

Lee gave a nervous laugh. Was _that _what it looked like to his son? He wondered...where had that stranger gotten to? Looking back to his son, he asked, "Did you see anyone else in the house when you came in? Or maybe walking away from it, junior?"

The boy shook his head. "No, dad," he answered.

Shrugging, Lee put on a smile and asked, "How would you like to hear the story of how your mother and I met?"

The boy's lit up. What he knew of his mother was little and to hear the tale of how his parents met? Well, that was certainly more interesting than his dad's inquiry about a stranger. So, beaming his mother's lop-sided grin, he cheered, "Oh wow! Please, can I daddy?"

"Sure," Lee chuckled. "It started like this..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Lee got a long chapter, didn't he? So did Tenten for that matter...hm. I think I'm getting into this, what about you guys? Are you really starting to like this fic too?<strong>

**Also, northwind123 was my eleventh reviewer a couple chapters ago and her prize one-shot is now up to be read! It's called _A Step Forward. _I enjoyed writing it and I think it shows, so I hope you'll all take a peak at it :)**

**Thank you to reviewers, Dulemina and Karkatsbade, you guys are amazing!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all review!**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my page if you haven't already!**


	8. Blossom

**_Blossom_**

* * *

><p>When Anko's vision cleared and she saw where she was, she grinned like victory was in her grasp. "Oh hell yeah," she said as she stared up at the neon blinking sign depicting a woman holding a martini. A hand going to her hip, she felt the bone through her skin and gave it a squeeze. It'd been about ten years since she'd last felt it so easily. Now days when she grabbed at her side, she felt thick flesh.<p>

Age had thickened her - not that she minded - twenty extra pounds really wasn't so awful. If anything, it was the best way to attract a serious guy. Which, Anko was sort of going for right now. She'd gotten tired of being alone and thought a man, maybe even a kid, like Chocho would be nice to have. Chocho was so confidant in herself and Anko would love to have a kid who felt so sure of their being.

But...it was also sort of hard to grab a guy's attention, these days. Especially when there were younger and fitter kunoichi for those of the male persuasion to chase. Anko knew she just had to try a little harder, but she'd missed the days where all she had to do was walk into a bar and go up to the best looking man in the joint and say, "hey" to get him to buy her a drink.

Door to the bar opening, she got a whiff of B.O. and cigarettes. Reminded once again of what that weirdo had promised her, a chance to go back, Anko grinned. They sure hadn't been lying! Throwing her shoulders back and putting her chin in the air, Anko walked in with a swagger. Eyes came to her immediately, most male, but she winked when she saw a brunette with a pixie cut staring at her boobs.

Man, she'd forgotten how fun this used to be! Looking around, Anko saw a nice slim-faced young man seated a the bar already being fawned over by a couple of girls. She'd always liked taking the hot ones from other kunoichi. Coming right up to them, she thrust out her chest at the guy and said, "hey."

Turning in his seat, the guy ignored either girl beside him and echoed her greeting, "hey."

"How 'bout you buy me a drink and I'l think about returning the favor?" She flirted.

The man leaned in, a jagged smirk splitting across his face. "I'll buy you as many as you like if that favor means you'll come home with me."

"Maybe. We'll see how much I like you twenty minutes from now," Anko countered.

Laughing, the man moved out from between the two woman and grabbed her ass.

Stepping away, Anko reminded him, "Nuh-huh! No touching until you buy me a drink!"

"Yeah, okay," the man agreed running a hand through his shaggy mane. "A drink," calling for the bartender, he got them both a shot to down.

Taking it, the drink burned all the way down her throat and Anko didn't mind letting the guy put his arm around her waist afterwards. The night progressed pretty fast from there and she learned from him his name was Daisuke, but she didn't remember any ninja by that name from when she was younger or even in her time, so she bet he was dead. Which, really, was too bad because he was so _hot_.

Anko told him she thought he was sexy about five drinks in and invited him back to her place.

Daisuke, of course, was more than happy to agree.

It had to be the most satisfying fuck Anko had in years and when the morning sun started to rise outside her window, all she wished was that she could stay for the morning so they could do it _again._

Of course, that wasn't going to happen and she a few minutes later, she was made to collect herself in the middle of her apartment. Sitting up, she saw her fleshy body and wondered if Daisuke would still want her like this. Probably not, Anko bet. Maybe if she shed ten pounds...

Resolving to lose a little weight to get herself a man, Anko went to her fridge intent on throwing out all her sweats (no matter how much it was going to hurt).

* * *

><p><strong>Not so sad this chapter, is it? Did anyone else notice how much weight Anko gained in the epilogue? I sure did, so I figure, maybe she'd have liked to go back and have some fun ;)<strong>

**Thanks to reviewers, Karkatsbade and Dulemina; you guys rock!**

**Also, to Naruto writers out there, I just made this forum, The Naruto Review & Help Forum. There, you can play review games to get feedback on your stories as well as get help through other means! I hope I'll see some of you come check it out!**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Introduction

_**Introductions**_

* * *

><p>Unlike so the common types, it was not Kiba's eyes, but his nose that oriented him to the world he found himself in. Nose twitching, the scent of cats and dust bombarded his nostrils, causing him to cough.<p>

"Can I help you?" A well-toned female voice asked.

Eyes fluttering, Kiba turned the blur of brown and white into a face framed by long locks. "Uh..." he replied.

The girl, the Tamaki he met years ago, crossed her arms and let her lips twitch with barely disguised humor. "I see you have one of my cats," she remarked.

"Your-" he looked down. A fat cat with orange and yellow colors gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. Wheels turning in his head, Kiba remembered exactly what today was. It was the day he'd met Tamaki and asked her out on a date. Lips curling back in a smile, he wondered how the stranger knew this was his favorite moment. How did he know that he cherished the day he met his fiancee above all else?

If Kiba wasn't so excited, he might have been suspicious. "Ah, hahaha," he chortled. "Actually, I found this guy walking around outside. He didn't have a collar so I was going to come in and see if you knew who he belonged to."

"Do cats have to wear collars?" Tamaki asked as she took her fat cat back for a cuddle. "Ping hates them, you see."

Scratching his head, Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, actually. I always just thought it makes them easier to find..."

Her brown eyes exuded warmth as she surveyed her cat and set him down to wander the confines of her grandmother's shop. "I suppose. But Ping knows better, he doesn't go far when he leaves the shop." Grinning then at him, she declared with a cheeky grin. "He knows he gots it good!"

"I'm sure he does with a belly like that..."

Tamaki wagged a finger at Kiba, "Oi, are you criticizing how me and my grandmother take care of our cats?"

Putting up both hands, the man shook his head. "No, oh no, I wouldn't _dare_. I take care of animals too, you see. I left my dog outside though..."

"A doggy?" Tamaki perked up.

Kiba grinned. "So you like dogs, eh?"

Eying him, she declared, "Cat are the best, but..." she smiled at him. "Dogs are cute too."

"Akamaru's cute - or at least people tell me so," Kiba explained as he took a step toward the shop's door. "Wanna meet him?"

"Sure!" Tamaki agreed and when Kiba put a guiding hand on her back by instinct, she didn't shake him off. Were they already on good enough terms that he could ask her out? The man felt like maybe they were.

Stepping out onto Konoha's sunny streets, he gestured down to the dog. "This is Akamaru!"

In response to his name being said, the dog thumped his tail.

"Oh how handsome!" The young woman cooed as she scratched Kiba's friend behind the ears.

Scuffing his feet as he watched her, the man tried to remember how he asked her out the first time. He was pretty sure it'd been awkward. There had just been something about Tamaki that he'd instinctively liked and...well, Kiba knew to follow his instincts.

Touching her shoulder to get her attention, he felt his face heat up when she gazed up curiously. "Hey, um, I know this is like really random and we just met and all, but...wouldyougoonadatewithme?"

Bewildered, the young woman blinked and asked, "What did you just ask?"

"Will you go on a date. With me," Kiba repeated with a sigh.

A smiling lightening her face, she nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Really? Oh, okay, great!" The man replied. "Hey, how about six tonight, does that sound good? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"Today's alright," Tamaki answered.

Bobbing his head, he finished talking with the young woman and then set out to start planning his perfect first date with Tamaki. Going home, he wrote out a long and slightly convoluted paragraph on what he remembered about their date and tacked it to the door so he'd see it when he left tonight. This date, it had to go well. He really love his Tamaki and the very thought that the him of this time messing it up made his blood run cold.

Once done with his list, he picked out an outfit and then went on to chilll with Akamaru out back; which mostly included tossing a ball around and doing a little wrestling. When the sun began to set on him and his best friend, Kiba just prayed that everything would go according to his plans. There was no better girl than Tamaki.

Life fading away, it only took a moment for him to wake up with his head in someone's lap in his own time.

Blinking his eyes, he saw his finacee gazing down at him.

"Hey there sleepyhead," she teased.

With a smile, Kiba gently guided her head down and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Keeping within an inch of his face, Tamaki asked, "What was that for, Kiba?"

"I just remembered how lucky I am, is all," he explained.

Patting his cheek, the woman purred "Aren't you sweet? Just so you know, though, I'm still not having sex with you tonight. It's my time of the month."

Kiba crinkled his nose. "O-Okay, I didn't need to know that."

Tamaki giggled. "With your mother and sister, you think you would be more used to girl talk."

"It doesn't change the fact it's still sort of gross," Kiba muttered.

His fiancee feigned annoyance and gave his side a playful pinch. Jolting, he flipped them so he could tickle her. Shrieking with laughter, Kiba was glad the past him hadn't messed this up. Tamaki was by far the coolest girl he'd ever met (and that was saying something, especially with a sister like Hana).

Kiba didn't give the stranger who'd offered him one more day a thought as he and Tamaki let the evening deepen into night; they having become too far lost in each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>I was sort of curious to know how Kiba ended up with Tamaki. I thought it might be fun to explore that in one of these little stories. What about you guys? Do you agree? Was this cute enough for you all?<strong>

**To my dear reviewer Karkatsbabe, you are the best :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and please review!**


	10. Commencement

_**Commencement**_

* * *

><p>"And this is your class!"<p>

Startled into the world, everything takes shape and definition in the blink of an eye. What Shino saw was the head of the academy gesturing him into a classroom full out round faces. She was a little younger than he recalled, her long hair down instead of up as it usually was these days.

Leveling him with a stare, the woman demanded, "Well? Are you going to go in and introduce yourself to your class?"

"Yes..." he murmured stepping past her and into the room. Meeting the gazes of all the orb-like eyes, he nearly lets a smirk slip past when he sees Mirai give him a little wave. That had been a pleasant surprise then - and it was still nice now - knowing he'd been involved in his old sensei's daughter's training. Later, she'd be on Kiba's genin squad and someday, Mirai would be roped into watching Hinata's holy terror of a son, Bolt.

Bringing his hands together, he strained his voice so they would hear him all throughout the room, "Hello, I am your new instructor Aburame Shino and because I am your sensei, I do expect that you will all call me Shino-sensei."

"Yes, Shino-sensei," they echoed back at him docilely.

He didn't stop from smirking this time. These kids were going to be nothing compared to Naruto's son or Shikamaru's - hell, none of them could even hold up a candle to Choji's lazy daughter, but they'd damn well tried to chase him off in the beginning.

Not that he'd really expected less, having once been a student himself.

It'd been Kurenai who'd pointed him in the direction of being a instructor at the academy in the first place,

_"They could really use an unflappable guy like you, Shino."_

She'd told him that just as her daughter had been about to start her schooling. While he didn't think he'd like being a sensei as he'd never really cared much for children to start with, he'd gone along with it to give Kurenai a bit of piece of mind.

Shino's old sensei still got worried sometimes, she feared what the big bad world could do to her only daughter and well, he really couldn't blame her. They'd all lived through some awful things and Shino liked Kurenai and Mirai enough to take a go at being a teacher for the academy.

Of course, he hadn't expected he enjoy it so much. But he did. There was something about kids that just kept you on your toes and well entertained.

Tucking his hand behind his back, Shino re-focused on his students and told them all, "Today, we'll take it pretty easy. As I don't know any of you and you don't know me, we'll start with a nice round of introductions..."

And that was how the day went on. He got reacquainted with kids he hadn't spoken in-depth with in years and remembered how interesting his first year as a teacher had been. Learning all the tricks and finding his own way.

Once the day wore down, he said goodbye to all the round faces and Mirai came over to him at his desk and smiled.

"Hi, Shino!"

Resting his chin in his hands, replied, "Mirai."

Reaching into her pocket, the little girl said, "This is for you, from mom!"

Taking it, he recalled with sudden clarity the little note and pin his old instructor had given him. Swallowing back a wave of nostalgia, he reached over and gave Kurenai's daughter's hair a quick tousle. "Tell your mom thanks for the pin."

"How'd you know without opening it?" Mirai asked.

Chuckle vibrating in his ribcage, Shino didn't mind telling her the truth. "I'm from the future."

The girl squinted her eyes at him and nodded. "Uh...huh, got to get home now! Maybe you should too!" And with that, the kid was gone.

Shaking his head, Shino unwrapped the little package and pinned the button to his vest - as he'd done the first time. All he had to do now was go out and enjoy the rest of his day. Maybe he'd be invited to a bar with the rest of the instructors if he hustled.

And later, he was invited out and with these people he'd be friends with in the future, they swapped teacher horror stories and funny things that had happened while working as an academy instructor.

When night came and stole him back to the future, Shino just smirked at the nighttime sky and wondered if he could find that stranger. Maybe, if he happened to be lucky, he could wheedle the guy into telling him how he preformed this trick. Going back...it'd been invigorating. Seeing things he'd done with fresh eyes and experiencing it with a new mindset.

The first time, he had thought he wouldn't last more than a year as a teacher, but now? Shino could see himself doing it well into his twilight years.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like Shino's chapter? It's kind of a pleasant read, isn't it? Any guess who's next? <strong>

**Thank you to reviewers, Karkatsbabe and Dulemina; you guys are the best :)**

**Thank you all for reading and please REVIEW!**

**P.S. Please go vote on the poll on my page if you got a moment!**


End file.
